Samantha Maxis
Samantha Maxis is a character from Call of Duty: World at War. Canon She is the only female in the NZ Saga other than Sophia and Sarah Michelle Gellar. She is heard in almost every radio message; twice on Der Riese, throughout Ascension and in one transmission on Moon. She is the daughter of Doctor Maxis-her mother's proper identity is unknown. By the sound of the message, Samantha, along with her father, was killed by a Hellhound (formerly Samantha's pet dog Fluffy), after the assistant of Dr. Maxis, Edward Richtofen, apparently ran out of the room, locking them both in the room with the rampant Fluffy. It has been hinted that she is the Demonic Announcer by Richtofen and might also be controlling the Hellhounds. Samantha Maxis is apparently being followed by the group, as stated by Richtofen's radio message in the Kino der Toten loading screen. In Ascension, it is revealed that she led Yuri Kravcheski to madness and had him release the zombies. She appears and can be seen in Moon's easter egg- hell, she even switches places with Richtofen after the Easter Egg is accomplished. Items Possibly Related When the Teddy Bear appears in the Mystery Box, a child's laugh is heard (as well as a more demonic one) and the over-voice of the game says "Good-bye". It is very possible that the laugh heard when the player gets the teddy bear out of the mystery box belongs to Samantha. This is supported by one of Dr. Richtofen's quotes upon receiving the Teddy Bear, which directly reads, "Samantha? What did I tell you about this?". In one radio message it is revealed that Samantha and Dr. Maxis were trapped inside a teleporter with Fluffy, Samantha's former pet dog, after Dr. Maxis tried to teleport it, turning into a Hellhound in the process. It is possible that Samantha then started haunting the zombie incidents as a result of this. It may be possible that Samantha may have had a Teddy Bear with her when she was killed by the Fluffy and now uses it as a conduit between her world and ours. She might also now be in control of the Hellhounds as Fluffy was the first created. The Monkey Bomb, although created by Edward Richtofen, talks about Samantha before it is activated. Samantha also speaks when the Monkey Bomb is thrown into the Der Riese furnace. Should the voice really come from Samantha, one can come to the conclusion that she liked to play games, most likely with her toys. One example of this is the Hide and Seek challenge that starts after the Fly Trap is activated. The Teddy Bears and Monkey Bomb in said challenge further prove that Sam owned them. It is also possible that she has control over the zombies, and that the entire incident is just a big game to her. If that is the case then she could be controlling the Mystery Box and the random locations of the Perk-a-Cola machines. Also, by looking out onto the building by standing next to the Mystery Box in Z-B, the player can see the words "Teddy is a liar", but the "T" in Teddy starts to fade away showing that Eddy is a liar, as in Edward Richtofen (although Teddy, in itself, is a nickname for Edward). If you get the Ray Gun on Der Riese and Pack-a-Punch it, you will hear a faint voice saying, "I gave you this and you went and ruined it." then screaming, "I will kill you Eddy!" or "What you did to me, I will return!" Trivia * It is possible that Samantha might still be alive. On the intro from Richtofen in Kino der Toten, he wonders "Where did that little girl disappear to," after discovering that the teleporter is capable of time-travel. * It is possible that she may have been in Five, as evidenced in the Mystery Box's appearance, the Pentagon thief and the presence of the Zombies. However this has not been confirmed. * Samantha is revealed to be alive on Moon during the Cryogenic Slumber Party easter egg, inside an alien pyramid, no less. And you can play as her when Richtofen and Samantha switch souls. * In Samantha's normal room in Kino der Toten, her room features a teddy bear and Monkey Bomb-but without the dynamite and is carrying two perk bottles. It also has a crude replica of Der Riese complete with miniatures of the Nazi Zombie characters. In the demonic room, the entire room is covered in blood, and the teddy bear in the room is holding a bloody knife, floating atop a pile of smaller teddy bears. *There are two versions of Samantha's room; regular and demonic- and both have at last one or more teddy bears inside. *In the fifth and sixth radio message in Ascension, it is hinted that Samantha was able to "help" Yuri complete the Gersch Device, due to the voices in his head, and that he later admits to Gersch that he "can't take all the credit" for completing the project. Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Der Riese Category:Moon (Canon) Category:Canon Category:Treyarch Characters Category:Kino der Toten Category:Shangri-La Category:Ascension Category:Endgame Category:Enemies Category:Hunt for Samantha Category:Karneval der Toten Category:Nicht so sicherer Raum